custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
CatDog (film, SuperMalechi's Version)
CatDog is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets Movie and a Custom Paramount/Nickelodeon film. It was originally released in theaters in May 3, 1996. This film was distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Little Airplane Productions, Peter Hannan Productions, Lyrick Studios and Barney Home Video. This combines live-action and animation. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Wonder Pets, and the kids find themselves in a town where CatDog lives and visits them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Robert *Shawn *Julie *Min *CatDog Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Save The Duckling!". *The Randy Newman musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in films with music by Randy Newman. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends settings is used. *The same Linny and her voice was also seen in "Save the Hedgedog". *The same Tuck and his voice was also seen in "Save the Platypus". *The same Ming Ming and her voice was also seen in "Save the Duckling". *The same Ollie and his voice was also seen in "Here's Ollie!". *in the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video home video, "Barney's Healthy Treats" released on Thursday, May 20, 1993, When BJ groans "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!", Previews Original 1996 Paramount/Nickelodeon print Opening #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Rugrats VHS Promo #Paramount Family Favorites Promo #Paramount VHS Low Price Promo #Paramount Feature Presentation Bumper #Copyright Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures Logo (1986-2002) (second time) #Nickelodeon Movies Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Opening Titles Closing #End Credits #Peter Hannan Productions Logo #Paramount Pictures still logo (1986-2002) BJ's tummyache from eating too many gluten free cookies transcript from the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Healthy Treats" released on Thursday, May 20, 1993 where this video uses the same musical arrangements from similar to the ones from "Season 2" episodes/videos. SuperMalechi will add more words about BJ's groaning sound voice, and many other more words for this transcript right now. *(after the song "Who Took the Cookies") *Derek: I must be.... *Barney: Could be.... *(BJ's groaning sound is heard) *Kathy: What was that?! *Barney: *BJ's groaning sound voice: Ooooooooooohhhh, whaaaaat's wrong with meeeeee! *Michael: What is this noise?! *Luci: I don't know!! *Barney: *BJ's groaning sound: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Iiiiiiiittt huuuuuuuuuuurrts!!!! *Barney: *BJ's groaning sound voice: Help!!!!!!!! *Adam: *Kathy: *Min: *Luci: *Barney: *BJ's groaning sound: Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ay-yi-yi! *Michael: It sounds like BJ. *Barney: *Kids: Okay! *(they go inside the classroom, and fade to inside the classroom where we see BJ who is groaning, holding his tummy, and he is laying down on the classroom floor with pillows, blankets, yellow rubber duckies, dollies, baby dolls who wear diapers, and hold baby bottles filled with water, apple juice, lemonade, white milk, chocolate milk, and chocolate milkshake, and happy cuddly teddy bears) *BJ: (groaning) Oooooohhhhh, Ay-yi-yi! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Barney: BJ, what happened? *BJ: I ate too much gluten free cookies! *Michael: What kind of gluten free cookies did you eat, BJ? *BJ: Sugar ones! *Michael: Yeah! And how many gluten free cookies did you eat, BJ? *BJ: All of them! (groans, and he grunts with groaning sound) *Barney: (as he hears BJ grunts with groaning sound) Oh, BJ! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to . It *BJ: Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Movie